Kiva Speaks Her Mind
A few miles away, in the abandoned railway tracks, the two looked around for a while. Reia: (I wonder why this railway track can't be used as it is..) Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: What's up? Kiva: I...have something to say. Reia: (Might as well face the music head-on then.) Go ahead. Kiva: Um... I... I just wanted to... Reia: (She seemed nervous to tell me something. Wonder what's up?) Kiva: Can you help me find a crush? Reia: That...came out of nowhere. (Then again, she seem to have a crush on Terra a few years later. But right now, she's too young to have a boyfriend.) Kiva: I understand if I'm too young to have a boyfriend yet. But, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone, right? Reia: I...suppose not. Tell you what. I'll show you my group roster. Let me know which one peaks your interest, okay? Kiva: Okay. - Seeing a water puddle nearby, Reia used her magic to see any boys Kiva is interested. The first was Ratchet. Kiva: Hmm... Reia: Before you can make a decision, let me tell you a bit of background of each one, okay? Kiva: Go ahead. Reia: This is Ratchet. He's the captain of the Galactic Rangers, but that name has been changed due to a promise to keep over the years. Kiva: A captain... Like a leader? Reia: Yeah. Kiva: Well, Ratchet will make a great friend. Reia: (Just as the records show. I'm glad Kiva makes that decision because of Sasha shortly after the final battle against Cell.) Clank. He... No, that won't do. - Kiva suddenly stopped Reia before she can proceed. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Hold on a second. That robot.. That's Clank? Reia: Yeah. He's Ratchet's partner since the day they first met. Kiva: Wow... Must be smart. Reia: He sure is. Let's see... Alister Azimuth: A exiled general from Fastoon. He wanted to correct a mistake he has made by using the Great Clock to fix it. But realized that the clock is meant to keep time, he sacrificed his own life to save the universe from his own pride. But somehow, Errol took him as prisoner and Ratchet freed him again. Since then, he became a mentor to the new members of my group. Kiva: Another good friend. But, you know... Having a mentor around might be good for a change. Reia: Indeed. Copernicus Qwark. We...don't talk about him. At least, in front of Ratchet. Kiva: But, still a good friend. (Maybe, I'll find out why Qwark isn't the one to talk.) Reia: Terra. I know it's silly, having a girl's name. But, there's a dark tale behind him. Long ago, he failed the Mark of Mastery exam, because of the darkness inside his heart. Xehanort tricked him and turned him into a vessel, until Sora saved him many years later. Since then, he's under training to surpass the darkness inside him, just like Riku did on his own. Kiva: Wow... Reia: It's not easy, such a task. But, he's trying his best to focus his heart and mind into different things, like reading and learning new spells. Kiva: Gosh, Terra... Reia: Are you okay, Kiva? You seemed a little...speechless. Kiva: Reia, I...think I found my crush. Reia: (Just as I thought. Kiva's ideal match is definitely certain from present day.) There's nothing wrong with having a crush, Kiva. I mean, Terra can be moody at times. Kiva: I know, because of the darkness inside him. Reia: (I better not jump ahead on things like this. It would've been embarrassing, as far as appearance and experience with a Keyblade.) Kiva: (I'm glad Reia helped me find a crush. I know I'll meet Terra someday. Right now, I need to focus on summoning a Keyblade of my own.) Anyway, I thought we are going to continue my training here. Reia: No, you can use a day off. And today is that day to relax. Kiva: Oh, okay. Thanks. - Back at Holiday Inn, Reia decided to take a nap for all of the night distortions recently, leaving Kiva to do whatever she wants. Kiva: Hmm... Reia's napping. Probably, from her night guard duty. I should- - Suddenly, a dog is scratching the door. Kiva opened the door and finds a northwestern wolf in her doorstep. Kiva: Aw... Look at you. - The wolf sits down, letting Kiva to pet it. Kiva: You look so cute. - Kiva then pets the wolf, but then sees the same eyes Reia has on the wolf. Kiva: Huh? Those eyes.. - The wolf suddenly walk off, trying to lure Kiva to an area. Kiva: (Guess I should follow the wolf...) - Kiva followed the wolf back to the abandoned railway tracks, to find Reia's pendent that she accidentally dropped. Kiva: Reia's pendent? Did she dropped this? - The wolf barked in response. Kiva: Gosh... It's best that I return this to her. Thanks, little guy. - The wolf suddenly wanted to play with Kiva as a pet. Kiva: Aw.. You want to play, huh? Oh... Sorry, I didn't bring anything. - The wolf then grab a stick, a few feet away, and dropped it next to her. Kiva: Oh, thanks. How about a game of fetch? - The wolf has gotten excited and is ready to play with Kiva. Kiva: Okay. Go long! - Kiva throws a stick and the wolf caught up before it touched the ground. Kiva: Wow. Good girl. - The wolf put down the stick again, but suddenly hears something moving. Kiva: Huh? What is it, girl? ???: Stop where you are. - The wolf growled and protects Kiva from a new voice Kiva never hears before. Kiva: Um... Who are you? ???: Someone you can trust. - The voice revealed to be Aqua, who came to see the new wielder for the first time. Kiva: Gosh... ???: Reia is only protecting you, because your future is at serious risk. Kiva: What? You're lying! She's more than that. ???: Did she tell you about her ability to travel through time? Kiva: ...No. ???: It's too dangerous to train out here, regardless. I can offer you a safe passage to my world, where you can train properly. - After some hard thought, Kiva responded. Kiva: I understand, but...I trust Reia. ???: Reia's too dangerous. - Out of nowhere, Reia appeared behind Aqua. Reia: Very convincing, Aqua... - Aqua turned around and sees Reia. Reia: ...but, Kiva stays with me. Kiva: Reia! You're here! Reia: Hide, now. - Kiva and the wolf hide behind a tree. Aqua: Is this a game to you, Reia? Reia: No. Some parts of history are unclear here. I intend to fix it. Aqua: By meddling? Reia: By focus on Kiva's future. Aqua: You can't decide her future by your own desires. - Aqua summoned her own Keyblade and gets ready. Reia, however, stood firm. Reia: ...You're right. I can't do that. Only Kiva can decide. Aqua: Then she goes with me, for her own safety. Reia: You misunderstood. Aqua: What? Reia: Only Kiva's heart can decide what's best for her. I can't help her improve her independence unless she steps up. Aqua: ...A choice then. Safety or independence? Reia: (Kiva, it's up to you now.) Kiva: To be honest, I think I want to stay with Reia. I know safety is important, but independence comes first. Aqua: Is that what you want? Answer to your heart's content. Kiva: Yes. That's what my heart wants. - Reia can only smile by Kiva's honest choice. Reia: Wait... You wanted to test her, don't you? Aqua: Yes. She is not as weak as expected. Kiva has potential, but the ritutal can become tough whether or not she commits. Reia: ...I'll do it, once she's ready. - Aqua summoned her Keyblade, opened a portal to the Land of Departure and gave it to Reia. Aqua: Let your hearts be your guiding keys. - Both Kiva and Reia nodded, as they see Aqua leave the time zone. Before Kiva forgets, she takes Reia's pendant and walked towards Reia. Kiva: Here's your pendant, Reia. Reia: Oh! Thank you. I knew I lost it, so I used my animal spirit to help you find it for me. Kiva: Gosh... No wonder that wolf didn't attack me. Reia: That's right. You might know about animal spirits in the future. Kiva: Really? Reia: Sure. There's more animal spirits than a wolf. ..I think that was quite the adventure for today. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Come on, Kiva. Let's head back. - The two went back to Holiday Inn for rest and used a time-skip the next day. Category:Scenes - Specials